


Never Again

by grangerdanger030



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bite-Sized, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerdanger030/pseuds/grangerdanger030
Summary: Hope has a nightmare, and her girlfriend comforts her.





	Never Again

Darkness. Love. Pain. Loss. Hope helplessly watches her mother’s pained expression gazing upon Hope's limp body. A stake through Hayley's chest. Her eyes hollow, her skin a lifeless pale. Her mother, dying. For her. Because of her. She wanted to scream, cry, do something - anything. But she couldn’t, because she was trapped, silent and immobile, a spectator to the events of the past. Hayley’s eyes shifted from a dull gray to quiet love and determination. Hope knew what happens next. In the blink of an eye, her mother ripped the woman’s finger clean off, her daylight ring clattering onto the hard floor. She used her vampiric speed to tackle the cruel woman out through the door and into the sunlight. Immediately they both went still on the pavement as they went up in flames. 'No', Hope thought. 'No, no, no.' Why did this have to happen? Why was this the way it had to be? She screamed in her mind, images of her family flashing past her eyes. Helpless. Alone. Her worst fears come true.

She woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily as she took in her surroundings. She was in her room, but she was not alone. Josie was stroking her hair as her head rested against the brunette’s chest. “Shhh,” she whispered to her. “I’ve got you. You’re okay. It was just a nightmare…”

“Jose,” Hope said in a strangled voice, her frantic breathing beginning to slow.

“I’m here.” Josie continued to stroke her hair and grabbed her hand from where it clutched the bed sheets, and began drawing invisible patterns on the back of her palm.

Hope relaxed her tense body into the soft caress. The wild panic leaving her eyes, she tiled her head to look up at her girlfriend. “I’m sorry,” she whispered in a hoarse voice. “I woke you up again.”

Josie shook her head. “No, don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. And I’d rather be woken up than have you go through this alone.” Hope shifted on the bed, and Josie moved to lay on her side facing Hope. They embraced eachother, gazing into eachother’s eyes. Josie’s hand continued to stroke the side of the tribrid’s face with light touches. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Hope swallowed. “It was the usual. My mother… my mother, dying.”

Josie tightened her hold around the girl’s waist. “It wasn’t your fault, Hope. She loved you so much. She still does.” Hope sighed and gave a small nod. She inched forward stroking the baby hairs on the back of Josie’s neck as she leant in to kiss her. Their lips connected, moving gently and slowly together in tandem. As they seperated, Hope gave a slight half-smile.

“We should get some rest. Who knows what we’ll have to face tomorrow.”

“Whatever it is, we’ll be facing it together,” Josie said softly, giving Hope another light peck on the lips.

They wrapped their arms around eachother, legs entangling, and Josie’s head pressed up against Hope’s shoulder. “Goodnight, my love,” the auburn haired wolf whispered.

Josie breathed, “Goodnight, Hope.”

She wouldn’t ever be alone again.


End file.
